True Light
by QuikChik
Summary: Amy and Dan have finished the clue hunt, but now their arch enemy has been freed from prison. Working for the Vespers, Isabel Kabra plans to get revenge on her son, Ian, and Amy, while finding out some very important, and lethal information in the process. Set before the Cahills vs Vespers series. Amy is not dating Evan yet. Lots of Amian and some Natan too. Please review.
1. Kidnapped!

Prologue

The four most powerful people in the world sit around a table. They look into each other's eyes, trying to stare each other down.  
The first is about twenty-nine years of age. He has pale skin and black hair in a braid down his back. This is Vesper 5, or as he used to be known as Lee Ho.  
The second is in his late fifties. His grey hair is combed to perfection, and you can tell from his eyes that he will not be tampered with. Vesper 4, A.K.A. Charles Godwin.  
The next is in his early seventies. With white hair that falls to his shoulders. Formerly known as Martin Terre-Neuve, Vesper 3 is a danger to us all.  
Last but most certainly not least is Vesper 2. Perhaps the most beautiful woman these men have ever seen, Isabel Kabra, fresh out of prison.

The loudspeakers flare to life. It's Vesper 1. He, or she for that matter, never showed their face.  
"Ahh. Hello my good friends." The voice is heavily obscured with sound effects.  
"What do you want 1?" Charles asks.  
"Actually, I need Isabel to do something for me; the rest of you may go."

The men get up and leave. As the last one Martin leaves the room, Isabel turns to the speaker.  
"How may I help you, 1?" She smiles, this could be fun.  
"We need the girl; she possesses information about the serum."  
Isabel sits up, that girl? The one she hates above all others? "Why sir? The serum is pointless now."  
"So we think, but the girl can help us find out how it could be used as a weapon. A weapon for the Vespers to gain control. Are you in?"

Isabel hesitates. "Sir, she won't just give it up." She knows the girl, she's very stubborn.  
"But Isabel, she knows nothing, your son however, does. Get him too."  
"Yes 1."

Isabel understands Vespers 1's plan now. The boy will give up the information to save the girl. He was no longer her son. She had no problem carrying out 1's dirty work, because this one girl had ruined everything.  
Amy Cahill was going to pay!

Chapter 1- Amy's POV

Amy turns and faces Dan. He's crouched on the ground, screaming and complaining.  
"I don't want them here for Christmas, I don't, I don't, I don't!"  
"Dan, your acting like your five. Your twelve now, you can handle a week with Ian and Natalie."

True she had been happier when the Kabras weren't coming for the holidays, but still Natalie could be OK, and Ian was well, Ian was Ian. With their mom out of the picture, they were actually kind of nice. The doorbell rang and she ran to get it.

The door opened and in stepped the last person on earth she wanted to see. Isabel Kabra. Amy steps back from the gun Isabel has pointing at her. Dan's upstairs playing video games. He wouldn't hear her scream. She cries out in pain as the dart pierces her skin. The last thing she sees is Isabel smiling. "Have a nice sleep."

Ian's POV

"C'mon Natalie, we can't miss the plane, to Boston." He was so excited to see Amy. He hadn't seen her since the clue hunt, and he really missed her.  
He spots a book store and realizes with a s tart that he hadn't gotten Amy's gift yet. Natalie had been in charge of Dan's.  
"Natalie, go get on the plane, I'll be there in a second."  
"Fine." She struts off to the boarding area.  
He's just reaching out for a book when there is a searing pain in his back. He finds himself getting dizzier and dizzier. There is only one clear thing in the whole bookshop. Isabel's face.  
His mom was back.


	2. Help!

Chapter 2- Ian's POV

I wake up on a cold, damp, stone floor. My back aches but I'll be fine. I sit up and hear the clanging of metal on stone. My left ankle is cuffed to a long chain attached to the wall. Great, just like Isabel. She has to scare people as much as possible. I stretch my legs and only then do I realize that I'm not alone in the cell.  
"Amy!" She's lying beside me, completely unconscious. There is a small tag sticking out of her neck. She must not have woken up because the dart is still in her bloodstream. I lean down very carefully and pull in from her skin. Blood flow follows almost instantly. I pull of one of my gloves and press her wound.  
She starts to stir. I wait patiently for her to awaken completely. I can't shake her or anything because it could cause the poison to slow down. Her ankle is also chained to the wall. Amy's eyes flutter open. "Ian? What are you doin...Where are we?"  
"Believe me, Love, if I knew, I would tell you. I assume we both got caught by the same person?"  
She gives me a look. "Isabel?" I nod. Amy moves to sit up but I push her back down.  
"Don't move until the bleeding stops." She nods, but still takes the glove from me and applies it herself.  
"What a great way to start Christmas Holiday." Her voice is teasing, yet you can tell she's disappointed.

I lie down beside her and close my eyes. I don't remember anything after that only that we both fell asleep.

Dan's POV

Natalie got there around 3:30, looking panicked. I smile and welcome her in, but I'm freaked out. One minute I'm playing video games, the next Amy's gone and there's blood on the carpet.  
Natalie sees my look. "Is Amy here?" I shake my head solemnly. No! Not Ian too! "Where's Ian." I ask hoping I sound happy. "He went missing at the airport, I came straight here."  
They have to be somewhere. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon." I don't tell her about the blood on the carpet. I can hear a ringing from the other room, my cell phone. I go check the messages and see only one new one. OMG!

Natalie's POV

Dan comes sprinting back into the hall. "What is it, did you find them?" He shakes his head and hands me a phone. I check the message that's on the screen.

We Have Amy and Ian  
Your not getting them back.  
Isabel

Isabel has Amy and Ian. Oh this is bad. "What do you think she'll do to them?" Dan asks. I sniff. "She won't hurt them. Why would she hurt her own son and a girl who..." Dan interrupts me. "A girl who stopped Isabel from drinking the serum"

I realize what he's thinking. Isabel might not hurt Ian, but Amy was in grave danger!  
"Call in the Cahills" I tell him. He nods and sprints to the command center. He types for a few seconds then shows me his work.

Calling all Cahills. Help needed for rescue of Kidnapped Amy Cahill and Ian Kabra. Urgent!

I nod, the excuse myself to go put my things up stairs. I can tell that Dan needs some time alone to process what's happening. His sister was just kidnapped by a woman who will do anything to get what she wants. And Isabel hates Amy Cahill more than anything.

I get the texts almost instantly.

TheHammer: On our way!  
Genius3: We'll be there as fast as we can!  
Tacoman: I'll be there soon!

The Cahills are coming!


	3. The Desire

Chapter 3- Amy's POV

The bleeding in my neck finally stopped, so I didn't pass out from pain or anything once I woke up. Ian is still sleeping on the floor beside me. Why do I feel so guilty whenever I look at him? He has apologized for Korea many times, and I've always said that it's OK, but is it really?

He wakes up about ten minutes after I do. His eyes fluttering open revealing a gorgeous Amber color... Whoa that was strange. "Amy, how's your cut?" I smile and reply "Fine thanks to you, ." He grins and sits up beside me. I give him a sad look. He has no idea that I still like...No love him.

We sit quietly for an hour or so, when we hear the clippity-clap of heels in the hallway. I shrink back, because nothing or no one will ever scare me as much as Isabel Kabra. She walks into the room, in all her fiery glory. "Ian, Amy, so glad that you could join us."  
"U-u-us." Curse my stutter. Isabel seems happy that Amy is afraid of her. "The Vespers and me."

"You traitor!" Ian snaps at her. At least one of us has the strength to stand up to her. Isabel smiles. "One of you has information that we need."

Ian's POV

Amy's stuttering again. That means that she's really scared. But Isabel needs information? Oh, no. She wants the 40th ingredient, the one that turns the serum into a poison with no cure.  
" In-information? I don't know what you mean." Amy is trying to be brave. Isabel walks over and kicks her hard in the ribs.  
"Stop it!" I yell at the top of my lungs. "Really Ian, do you have what I need?" she asks playfully. Amy is on the floor, clutching her side. "No!" I shout.

"Ahh, a pity. Perhaps this will change your mind, Son." She presses a button on her cell phone and two very tall, very strong looking guards march into the room. One of them grabs Amy and pulls her to her feet, ignoring her cry of pain. The other one does the same with me.

"You really might want to reconsider your ideas, Ian." Isabel raises a gun and points it at Amy.  
"NO!" I cry. "Don't hurt her." Isabel simply pulls the trigger and as Amy slumps to the ground, she says "Good night, Amy."

They hurt her. They hurt my Amy. How could they? How could she? My own mother, of all people? I knee; by her side and remove the dart from her shoulder. It seems to be poison type 37. Meaning you sleep until an antidote is given.

Oh Amy, what have they done to you?

Sorry it was so short. I had trouble rembering what I had originally written down because I lost my notebook. I hope you like it, and if anyone has any ideas on where I should go with Dan and Natalie, or Hamilton and Sinead, please comment.


	4. The Rescuers

Chapter 4- Hamilton

Reaghan, Madison and I arrived at the Cahill Command Center {CCC} about two hours after we received their call for help. I felt really bad for my buddy Dan. I learned a lot of things on the clue hunt, and one of them was that Amy and Dan work together. I never really had many encounters with the Cobras, but Natalie must be a wreck.  
"Hey, Natalie." I smile at her as she opens the door. "Hi, Hamilton. How are you?" Wow, she didn't even call us the Dolts. "Everyone else is already here. Go straight to the computer room." We nod and Reaghan and Madison sprint off.  
I go slower. And enter the room to find that the girls had caught up with Ned and Ted Starling. Wow, times of trouble really do surprise you. Everyone is sitting in a large semi-circle, on purple chairs. From left to right, Alistair Oh, Jonah Wizard, Sinead, Ned, Reaghan, Ted, and Madison. The only free seat is next to Sinead so I sit down.  
Dan walks into the room and I'm taken aback by how much he's changed. He walks dragging his feet behind him, head down. He really misses Amy. "How is he?" I whisper to Sinead. "Not good." She replies. Poor Dan. Poor Natalie.  
Natalie follows a few minutes later and they begin the conference.  
Dan speaks first. "About 6 hours ago, my sister Amy went missing. Natalie told me that Ian went missing about two hours earlier, so it's entirely possible that Isabel is responsible for both kidnappings."

He lacks his usual bounce. He nods to Natalie and slumps down in a chair. Natalie presses some buttons on her laptop and pictures pop up on the screen.  
"This is the text we received minutes before calling you. Isabel says her name. Here is a picture of some blood found on the carpet in the front hall of this very mansion. We have thus deducted that Isabel won't hurt Ian, because there was no such evidence of violence at the scene of his disappearance, but Amy could be in trouble."

"YO cuz?" Jonah pipes up beside me. "Why would Amy be in more trouble than Ian?" This I could have figured by myself, so I add. "Amy is the reason that Isabel lost the clue hunt." The other hunters nod. Alistair joins the conversation. "What do you want us to do?"  
"Help us find them. Who knows what she'll do."

Amy's POV

I can't move. I keep trying but I just can't. I can hear and smell, but I can't open my eyes. I can feel Ian moving beside me, at least, I think its Ian. I can feel his hand at my neck, checking for a pulse. Then he opens one of my eyes. I can see his face for three seconds, and then my eyes are closed again. He starts stroking my hair.  
"Love, I don't know if you can hear me but if you can, please wake up... I can't lose you, please wake up!"  
I wish I could tell him not to call me love, but I'm completely incapitated.

Ian's POV

Amy has a pulse, but her eyes look very fogged over. For the past hour I've been stroking her long red hair. She looks very peaceful when she's sleeping, but every so often she twitches and cries out. I wish I could help her, but would Isabel give her the antidote if I promised to tell her the 40th ingredient? It's worth a shot.

I look into the camera in the corner of the room. "I'll tell you, just bring me the antidote!" I know Isabel would be watching the camera very carefully. I don't even have to wait more than ten minutes before I can hear the clippity-clap of her heels in the hall.

"Very well then. We'll get our information tomorrow, but we'll complete our end of the bargain now. She tosses me a small syringe. I catch it and hold it tightly, praying it's not more poison. Isabel walks away, seeming very happy with herself.

I very carefully push the needle into Amy's arm, she twitches for a moment and then her eyes open. "Are you ok, Love?"  
All she says is "Ian!"

Sorry it's kind of bad, but I hope the next chapter will be better.|  
QUIKCHIK


	5. The Issues

Chapter 5-Ian's POV

I wanted to cry tears of joy when Amy woke up. She still couldn't move because of the kick to her ribs. I mean, she probably could move, but I wasn't about to let her. I was going to make sure that my witch of a mother left her alone.

At the moment she was lying with her head in my lap. I don't know why she was being s cozy all of a sudden, but I was hardly going to object.

"Ian?" I look down at her.  
"Yes, Love?" I laugh when I see her grit her teeth against her old nickname.  
"How did you get the cure?" I look away; I can't tell Amy the truth. That I would give up the world to keep her safe.  
"You told her didn't you?" I nod, and look away from her eyes.  
"Why would you tell her? If it's a weapon or..." I shake my head.  
"Love, I'm not going to tell her. I won't give them that power." Only after I've said this do I remember the camera.

I hear the footsteps in the hall. Lots of them, maybe five, six soldiers. I push Amy behind me, hoping to keep her safe and away from trouble. The guards burst into the room, accompanied by Isabel. "I see you rethought our little bargain, so we'll just take back what's ours." She nods, and two of the guards start toward Amy.

"Leave her alone!" I scream in the guards faces. They just chuckle as one of them grabs me and pins me against the wall. I keep kicking him but he's way to strong. The other one grabs Amy like she weighs no more than a ragdoll. She's unconscious now, probably from the pain in both her neck and ribs.

They carry her out of the room, and then the guard drops me. I look Isabel in the eye. "What do you want with her?" Isabel laughs. "Oh, Ian. You might think twice about deceiving us, while your girlfriend is under...Interrogation." She walks out of the room boldly.

Interrogation? Oh my God! They'll torture her. They'll hurt Amy even more than they already have.

Sinead's POV

Ned and Ted have been working on the tracking device for over an hour. Basically it's a big robot on wheels, powered by boiling oil, which can track people across the globe. I doubt it will work, but it's worth a try right?

"Sinead, just stay there while we see if it can find you." I nod as Hamilton steps back from the path of the robot. Ned flips the switch and Ted says very loudly "Find Sinead Starling." The robot whirs to life. It turns to me and begins moving forward. "It's working!" I hear Ted mumble. Then the robot raises its little metal arms, and starts to squirt boiling oil at me!

I turn my head as a large jet of oil launches straight at my face, but all of a sudden, I'm on the ground. Hamilton cries out in pain. I realize that Hamilton pushed me out of harm's way, and put himself in it. Ned and Ted work furiously to shut down the robot, while I kneel beside Ham.

"Thank you." I whisper as I pour some cold water over the burns on his neck. "No problem!" he smiles, then winces. I calmly call Nellie, who is doing a fairly good job of bandaging his neck up when it dawns on me. "Nellie call the Cahills together." I sprint from the room.

20 minutes later, everyone is gathered in the computer room. I begin stating my idea. "I don't think Amy has whatever they want, I think Ian does."  
Reaghan speaks up. "Then why take Amy too?" Dan begins to speak as he realizes where I'm going with this.

"Ian will tell them anything to keep Amy safe. No matter what the consequences."

It takes the others a while to begin taking it in. We dismiss them and Dan retreats to the basement, Natalie follows him.

Natalie's POV

I follow Daniel down to the basement because I need to talk to him. We have barely spoken since I got here. I find myself in a small, dark room. Daniel is crouched in the corner, his back to me. I look back at the door, no one's there. And now Daniel's gone to!

I go to the corner and bend down. I see that there is a small hole in the wall, so I crawl in. Big mistake. I slide headfirst down a long twisty ramp. I end up sprawled on a pile of pillows with Daniel looking down at me.  
"Daniel." I smile coldly.  
"Cobra." He smirks.


	6. The Trust

Chapter 6-Amy's POV

OW. That pretty much summed up the last few days. I had been kicked, poisoned and shot. Merry Christmas, right? Ian had been really...Really...Nice. And that was way out of character for him. At the moment I was stuck in a small cell, with my ankle chained to yet another wall.

Where was Dan? Or Natalie. They should be here, but they're not. I turn towards the door and gasp in pain. My ribs, I forgot about that nice kick Isabel delivered to my ribs. I lift up my shirt a bit and see a large purple bruise. Oh Shoot.

Natalie's POV

"Hello, Daniel. May I be of assistance?" He glowers at me.  
"I'm not in the mood Natalie." He really has changed. He walks away and sits down at a table.

I seem to be in a...Library? Why has Daniel Cahill, of all people, taken me to a library? I stand up and brush off my skirt. "May I join you Daniel?" He nods at the seat across from him and I sit down. He seems deep in thought, so unlike the ninja-loving boy from a year ago.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He shakes his head then nods. Wait? Why am I being so nice all of a sudden? Oh, right. Because my brother is being held prisoner.  
"It's just," Dan begins " Ian really hurt Amy on the clue hunt, and now everyone's saying that he'll try to protect her, and I'm all like, what the Skittles?"

I can kind of see his point of view, so I decide to do something I will never admit to anyone. I reach across the table and Daniel, no, Dan's hand. He looks at me shocked. "Listen to me Dan; Ian really loves Amy, and its time you knew it."

He just kind of sits there shocked. I squeeze his hand and get up and leave. Then I realize I came down a slide. "How do I get out of...?" I really have no clue where I am. Dan gets up.  
"It's Amy's favourite place in the house. A secret library. I used to tease her about it. You come down a slide, and come out the fireplace."  
"Did you just say I have to leave through the fireplace?" He nods at my expression, which must have been ridiculous. He shows me over to a large fireplace and steps inside. Then he gestures for me to do the same. I shake my head.

"Come on Cobra. Afraid you'll get dirty?" I am about to give him the signature Kabra glare when he pulls me into the fireplace and pushes one of the bricks. The floor begins to move upwards. "An elevator!" I exclaim.

I can see light up ahead and we emerge in Amy's bed room. This is the first time I've ever actually seen it. It's your typical girl's bedroom, with fluffy curtains, pillows and bedspreads, but what really strikes me is the map on the wall.

Every spot on the clue hunt is there, the movements of each team. The Holts are represented by purple pushpins, Alistair by yellow, Irina by black, Jonah by blue, the Starlings were red, Amy and Dan were Green, and the Kabras were...Hot pink.

Dan sees me looking at it. "Yeah, she wanted to remember everything, except Korea." I look closer and see that the entire country of South Korea had been scribbled out with black marker. "Wow, I didn't know it made such an impact on her." Dan looks like he wants to murder me for a second, and then just leaves the room.

I realize now what we did wrong. If Ian and I hadn't listened to Isabel, she would've lost and Amy and Ian wouldn't be in this situation. And it really does all go back to Korea. I have no clue what happened there, but it seems to have affected Ian's choices throughout the course of the clue hunt. If he hadn't made those silly mistakes, Isabel wouldn't have taken over, and my brother would still be here.

Out of spite, I take a hot pink marker and draw a big X over South Korea.

Ian's POV

Isabel walks into the room, victory on her face. "Would you like to see your little girlfriend again Ian?" I know she's taunting me, but I nod anyway. She smiles. "Well perhaps tomorrow, during interrogation, we could let you see her for a little while."

I look down at the floor. I don't want to see Amy getting tortured for information she doesn't have, but I have to be there to try and stop it!

I nod again.


	7. The Torture

Chapter 7-Amy's POV

I was dragged from my cell by two very strong guards. They blindfolded me and I was pulled through a labyrinth of hallways. I was pushed into a chair and strapped down, and only then was the blindfold removed.

I was in a dark room, with just enough light to see that the walls were stone. The chair I was unfortunately strapped to was wooden with some strange wires hanging over the sides. My hands and feet were secured with leather straps.

Isabel walked into the room, an evil smile on her face. "Enjoying yourself, Amy?" I smile sweetly back at her. "Yes the hospitality is excellent. I've only been injured oh? Three times, now!" The grin slides off her face and she takes a step towards me. "Fine, be that way."

She held up one of the wires that had been dangling off of the chair, and I saw for the first time that they each had a needle attached to the end. She jabbed about six of them into my arms and legs, causing minor {hint of sarcasm} discomfort.

"What do you know about the master serum weapon?" I smile. "Nothing." This time Isabel smiles like the full moon, and presses a red button.

For now we'll just say that it hurt. A lot. I screamed until I lost consciousness, and as I faded into black, I thought I could hear someone screaming with me.

Ian's POV

I was blindfolded and pulled from my cell. I was thrown in a small room with walls made entirely of televisions. I sat down in a wooden chair and waited. A few minutes later a guard came into the room. "Your girlfriend is in the room directly across from you. Watch the videos."

I sit down and watch as Amy is dragged into a room and strapped to a chair. Isabel walks in and acts all sweet, and Amy replies with a witty, sarcastic joke. "What do you know about the master serum weapon?" Amy smiles for some reason and replies, "Nothing."

I can't see Isabel right now because she is off camera, but I can hear her laughter as Amy begins to scream. Their electrocuting her! Their electrocuting **my** Amy! I start to scream along with her and run to the door of my cell. It's locked. If I press my ear up against the door, I can hear Amy screaming for real.

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" I cry.

Amy, my sweet, shy Amy.


	8. The Escape

Chapter 8-ian's POV

I had to get in there and stop them. I just had to! I rammed into the metal door as if it was made of paper. It collapsed and I could see that they hadn't stationed guards around my room. The Vespers and Isabel had clearly thought that the door would be enough to keep me away from Amy.

The horrible screams were coming from a room directly across from mine. This door was made of wood, and nobody had bothered to lock it. I opened it just a crack, only to confirm what I had hoped had been a recording or computer genius's idea.

_My_ Amy was strapped down to a chair nearly unconscious as Isabel presses that button over and over again. There was a small window in the one wall behind Amy. I burst into the room and push Isabel against the wall.

"I told you not to hurt her, Mother." She winces as I push her back against the cold stone of the wall.  
"You should only make promises with people you can trust." She laughs, and something inside me snaps.

I bash her head against the wall knocking her out. Then I turn to Amy, who is unconscious in the chair. I hurry to untie her and pull the needles out of her skin. I very carefully check her breathing and heartbeat. Then I lay her down and pull Isabel into the chair.

I strap her down and put the needles in exactly the same place. I look out of the window down into a large lake. Good, Amy and I can get out this way. I find something heavy, a metal device that looks quite painful, and put it on the button.

Isabel opened her eyes and screamed. I grabbed Amy and threw her out of the window, and jump after her. I grab her under her arms and start swimming. It's only after I pull us both onto a rock that I realize what just happened.

We escaped.

**Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next chapter will be better, and I might add a little Hamilton and Sinead (Hint**)


	9. The Friendship

Chapter 9- Sinead's POV

I can't believe Hamilton did that for me! He just shoved me out of the way without even considering it. I mean, I'm not ungrateful, but why would a Holt, a Tomas, save an Ekatrina? It just doesn't make sense.

I'm on my way to his room now. Reaghan and Madison helped him up there and Nellie put something on his burns. I feel really guilty so I should go up and see him.

He's lying on his back, with bandages wrapped around his arms. He has some water next to him, but I don't think he'll be able to get it. The sheets have all been moved off of the bed, and there is a pillow under his neck.  
"Sinead?" I whip my head up. I hadn't even realized that he knew I was there, but of course he's figured it out, he was the smartest and hottest Holt. Wait hottest? I didn't think that.

"Yeah? What can I do for you Hamilton?" I can't help feeling guilty for everything.  
"Oh, I'm good. But we could talk." He winces as his lips move.  
"Talk, yeah. Sure. Did you know that the diamond is the hardest substance on earth, and it can only be cut with other diamonds and that...?"  
"Huh? Sorry y I'm not following you." He does look very confused.  
"I'm sorry, I babble when I'm nervous and..."  
"What makes you nervous?" I face palm.  
"Well, ahh. You see I didn't mean nervous I meant...Oh I give up!"  
Hamilton laughs. Then he winces as the bandages on his burns begin to dry. I hurry to remove them and soak them in the joining bathroom. I tie them back on as gently as I can. I can see Hamilton relax as I finish the procedure.

"You'd be a good doctor, you don't freak." I shake my head.  
"Thank you, but I don't want t to be a doctor I want to be a..."  
"A what?"  
"I want to be a soccer player all right. I, and Ekat, want to be a soccer player!"

I sit down beside him on the bed and put my head in my hands. It's super embarrassing.  
"Sinead, can you go get Reaghan and Madison?" I nod and leave the room without looking them in the eye.

**~~We are Such Stuff as Dreams are made of~~**

An hour later I'm sitting on the grass outside thinking about how incredibly stupid I am. I pull on the bottom of my _Italia_ soccer shirt.

Madison and Reaghan come outside and I smile at them before going back to my shirt.  
"Sinead, are you going to play soccer with us of not?" I glace up.  
"Really? You want me to play with you?" They nod.  
"C'mon"

**~~Action Expresses Priorities~~**

OMG I hope you like it! I know it's short but for any of you who didn't get it Hamilton got his sisters to play soccer with Sinead. I just thought it was something sweet and that it kinda shows something between Hamilton and Sinead. I hope you like my new page breaks, I thought they were cute!

QUIKCHIK


	10. TheRomance?

Chapter 10- Amy's POV

I woke up with something sharp in my back. I was lying on a cold rock with water dripping from hair. It felt as though my body was on fire, and to top it off, I was freezing cold.

I tried to move my fingers and I cried out in pain. It literally felt like I was ripping a layer of skin off every time I moved. My cry brought Ian out of the woods behind me.  
"Are you alright, Love?" I try to nod, but resort to just letting out a strangled "yes".

Ian bends down and strokes my hair, being careful not to move me.  
"How did we..?" I can't finish my sentence so I trail off.  
"Escape? I knocked Isabel out and threw you out a window."  
"Thank you." It's all I can manage to say, but Ian smiles and touches my cheek ever so carefully.

"I thought I lost you. Isabel made me watch everything they did to you, and I thought they were going to kill you." It breaks my heart that he's crying now. The tears spilling down his cheeks. I manage to move my arms so that were holding hands.

~~Put Your Hearts Up~~

An hour or so later I have managed to stand up, and with Ian's help, I can walk. We start off in the direction of some bright lights, and we literally go until I'm leaning against Ian.  
"Love, we must stop. You can't go any further." I shake my head.  
"We have to keep going. Isabel might catch up. I'm fine, really!"

Ian helps me onto the ground anyway. I try to tell him that I'm okay but he really doesn't care. We sit down and huddle together, trying to keep warm against the bitter December wind.  
"Ian?"  
"Yes, Love?"  
"Why did you care about me?"  
"Why did I... I love you Amy. I know I did some horrible things to you, but I'm sorry."

He seems shocked that I didn't know this already, but how could I know it? Korea left me scarred, and we have been a little cold to each other since. But he loves me? How is that possible? And how do I feel about Ian? I hated him throughout the clue hunt, but now I hear that he loves me, and I realize something that shocks me more than anything else.

"I love you too, Ian. Just don't call me Love." I lay my head down in his lap and go to sleep.

~~Glitter in the Sky~~

The next morning I wake up cold and stiff, my head on Ian's chest. My arms are very sore, but I think I can make it through one day.  
"Have a nice sleep Love?" I look up at Ian's face.  
"I slept alright. How about you?"  
" Let's just say it was one of my better nights."

I grin. We still have a long way to go, but I think it will be bearable now.

~~Part of Me~~

Natalie's POV

How do I describe the past few days? Well, we have no leads as to where Amy and Ian are whatsoever, but things have been surprisingly OK.

Dan and I have been, holding hands a lot more than normal. As in, almost all of the time. Ted and Ned started calling us "Natan" behind our backs, but they seem to forget about the security cameras.

The one time I went up to visit Hamilton, I found him and Sinead kissing on the bed. Weird. But that didn't stop me from taking a few blackmail photos. What? It could come in handy. Ned has been teaching Madison about the construction about weapons, and I think something might me going on there.

Reaghan and Ted are an interesting match. Reaghan has been giving Ted some wrestling lessons, and I can see that getting out of hand fast. Again, I took some photos of things that looked a little...Iffy. Alistair looks very uncomfortable.

You can quite easily tell that eight teenagers are living in the house. Alistair has tried to maintain a little order, but really, he's not going to succeed.

So we have solved the problem of who's dating who, but we haven't gotten anywhere on the problem of where Ian and Amy are.


	11. The Return

Chapter 11 –Ian's POV

It takes us another day to reach the closest town. We are very careful to cover our tracks, or at least, 'I am. Amy winces at every step and her legs are week from Isabel's assorted drugs.

I still cannot believe that Amy loves me! I've been trying to tell her how I feel since the clue hunt, and now she finally knows!

We walk (Read "Hobble") down a rickety old street. The houses are very large and upscale, with stone walls and gates. We find one of the more "downscale" buildings and knock on the door.  
"Hello?" A voice with a distinct British accent.  
"Please, we need help. My friend is injured!" There is no reply for a moment.

The door creeks open, revealing a small woman with short brown hair. Her clothes are designer and she clearly knows how to comport herself. At the moment however, she just helps me get Amy inside and lie her down on a couch.  
"I'm Ian...Fitzgerald. This is my girlfriend, Amy Green." I lie about our names.  
"I'm Jaden Darcy, but you can call me J.D. All my friends do."

She hurries off and puts a damp cloth on Amy's forehead.  
"Is there anyone I can call for you? Parents, family?" She seems genuinely concerned.  
"Yes please. My sister Natalie Kab...Fitzgerald." She nods.

**~~Glitter in the sky~~**

Five minutes later I'm on the phone with Dan. He picked up the phone on the first ring, so I hurry to tell him the full story.  
"...and then we met J.D."  
"I'll send Madrigal agents to pick you up. Wait for...Charles Montgomery."  
"Sure."  
"I have to go tell everyone else the news."  
"Until later, Daniel."  
"It's Dan, Cobra."

**~~Stronger~~**

In less than two hours we're on a plane to Attleboro. Turns out we were in L.A. I'm sitting on the couch of the private jet, and Amy's lying down with her head in my lap. She looks so cute when she's sleeping.

**~~Ever Ever After~~**

We touchdown in Attleboro around seven o'clock the next day. Dan and Natalie meet us at the airport. I give Natalie the biggest hug I have ever given anyone, but Dan is a mess.

He runs over to Amy, who is still asleep/unconscious on the couch. He strokes her hair. The tears start running down his face, soaking his shirt.  
"What did your mother do to her, Cobra?" He sounds very angry. I'm about to answer when Natalie goes and sits next to him.  
"Relax, Dan. We can figure everything out later, OK?"

My head goes back and forth between the two of them. Natalie is now patting Dan's back and talking to him. (OoC). What the heck? Daniel Cahill and Natalie Kabra are getting along? It's not normal!

Dan eventually cools down enough to help me carry Amy into a waiting limo. We lay her down across the seats and Natalie sits beside her. I'm forced to sit beside (shudder) Dan.  
"So how is everything?" I ask, trying to break the tension.  
"Ted and Reaghan hooked up." Natalie murmurs  
" WHAT?!"  
"Ned and Madison."  
" WHAT?!"  
"Hamilton and Sinead."  
"WHAT?!"

So basically, our kidnapping was just an opportunity for everyone else to hook up. Good to know they care.


	12. Should it end?

A/N

Hi guys, I was just wondering if you think I should continue with the story, believe me, I plan for lots of action, but do you guys think it's worth it? Should I write a sequel?

Thanks a ton,  
QUIKCHIK-Bawk


	13. The Alliances

Chapter 11- Ian's POV

We got back to Grace's Mansion late. I helped Daniel take Amy upstairs and then I went down to tell everybody else what happened.  
We gathered in the Cahill Command Center. I was sitting beside Daniel and Natalie at the head of the room. Everyone else filed in. I was surprised to see that Jonah turned up. Crisis surprises people.  
Dan begins the presentation.

"So we have accomplished the mission, but what we don't know is why a mission was needed in the first place. Ian, care to tell?"  
I look at the ground. "The serum can be used as a weapon of sorts. A poison. After the hunt, the top Lucian agents combined all of the Lucian clues and one secret clue, to make this poison."

Hamilton looks at me. "Why did Isabel need the poison?"  
"I believe that she has been working for the Vespers."  
"Do you think the threat has passed?" It's Sinead.

I look around at each of their faces, meeting their eyes.  
"No, it's just the beginning."

~~~~Part of Me~~~~

Amy's POV

When I woke up in my own bed, I have to say I felt safe for the first time in days. I stare across my room to the map on the wall. I marked everything there. Every movement, every alliance, every betrayal. I eliminated Korea completely.

I look at the black scribble where Ian and I first realised we liked each other. The country where he first betrayed me. And I'm very surprised to see a hot pink X through the country.

It makes no sense.

~~~~Fireflies~~~~

Natalie's POV

Everyone's asleep by now. I snuck down to Amy's library an hour or so ago. I need to see her, but I can't with Dan and Ian hovering all of the time.

I duck into the fire place and press the brick. Nothing happens, so I try a different brick. Nothing happens. I must've tried twenty bricks but none of them worked. I swear and kick the wall. The elevator starts to move up. Really? I had to kick randomly for this to work. That's just like me. I have rotten luck.

Amy's asleep, and I don't want to wake her up. I do what I came to do and take up a black marker. I write in big letters on the wall.

I'm Sorry.  
And it's true.

I know it's really short, but I've been really sick. I hate having the flu. Anyway, there should be a new chapter up by Friday.

QUIKCHIK-BAWK


	14. The Odessey

Chapter 13- Amy's POV

I woke up after a horrible nightmare about Isabel Kabra. She kept kicking me in the ribs, and I cried and cried, but she wouldn't stop. I woke up after she kicked me in the face.

When I opened my eyes, Ian was sitting beside me and holding my hand. I turned my head to look at him and winced as the skin on my neck burned. Ian sat up and gave me a worried look.

"Are you Ok, Love?" I smile at his panicked expression. At least I know he cared.  
" I'm fine. Though I feel like a human shish-kabob. You?"  
" Oh I'm fine. But there's something you might need to know."  
"What?"  
"Are you sure your ready, brace yourself."  
"What, tell me?" I was dying to know!  
"Natalie and Dan..."  
" Natalie and Dan are what?"  
" Dating!"

Natalie and Dan were dating? That is so not normal! They hate each other! Dan's all ninja and Natalie's completely Gouchi. Wow this is conflicting.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's Dan and Natalie."  
"Well they said the same thing about us, so yeah, I'm fairly certain. How are you really?"  
" Well I'm pretty sure that one word sums up my emotions right now."  
" Well what would that be, love?"  
" OW."  
"Do you want something for that? I can get you some medicine or something."  
"No," I say smiling at him, "Stop worrying about me. How are you? Seeing your mom can't have been easy"

He looks down at our intertwined hands.  
"I'll be fine as soon as I know that you'll be Ok."  
" Well aren't you sweet." I yawned loudly.  
" You are going to bed. No questions asked." Ian leaned over and kissed me. I pull him closer.  
" Don't go. Please?"  
" Do you honestly think I'm going to leave you, Love?"  
" Don't call me Love."

The Odyssey of Amian

We met when we were young  
yet hatred drew us apart  
we met again in Asia  
your betrayal triumphed love  
we met again in prison  
Where our love was tested  
you saved me from my doom  
we will not meet in heaven.  
Our love will triumph all  
No matter who we meet  
because with a seriously messed up family  
you have to stay on your feet


	15. Represent

Quik's Pick

Check out the lyrics to

A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

This represents my feelings for True Light exactly


	16. More Trouble

Chapter 14- Ian's POV

I'm walking hand in hand with Amy. I have to say, it's nice to do something like normal boyfriend and girlfriend, without Vespers lurking around every corner.

She looks lovely. Her red hair is flowing in the wind as she laughs at the little scurrile running up the tree. Her hand is clasped tightly in mine and she leans her head against my shoulder.

"So I take it you're feeling better, Love?" She smiles at me.  
" Much, it's so nice to be outside again."  
" Well, at least one of us has recovered" I look down.

Amy leads me over to a tree and sits down under it. I sit down beside her and lean into her shoulder. She rubs my back.

"Tell me, Ian. I want to help."  
" I can't help but feel like it's my fault you got hurt" Amy pulls my head up so our eyes meet.  
" You are not allowed to think that, Ian Kabra."  
" Why not, it's true?"  
She kisses me, and I've never had a better kiss in my life. Amy pulls away.  
" It's not your fault Ian. You can't think that."  
" Why are you denying it, she electrocuted you, Amy. And it's my fault."  
" Don't think that, because it only makes things worse for me."

I stand and begin walking towards the house. Then we hear the explosion, and Sinead's voice.  
"Help!"

Hamilton's POV

I was trying to teach football to Ned and Ted. They really didn't seem to understand the concept of catching the ball. They kept ducking out of the way and covering their heads.

Reagan and Madison were trying their best to help, but the boys really couldn't get it. Sinead was inside, doing some cooking.

"Do you guys know what Sinead is doing?" It was Ned.  
" Cooking, I think."  
Ted jumped and dropped the ball. "No, she can't, we wired the oven to..."

An explosion rocked the yard.


	17. The fire

Hamilton's POV

I could hear Sinead screaming inside the house. The great building was burning and large chunks of it were falling off.

"What did you do?" I snap at Ted and Ned.  
" The wiring in the house was all being used to fix that robot. When she turned on the oven it caused the circuitry to implode."

I didn't wait for them to tell me how to get her out safely; I sprint towards the front of the house, the only part that isn't burning yet. I dash around the corner only to see Amy and Ian sprinting towards me.

"What happened?" Amy is talking to me.  
" Ned and Ted happened." I turn to enter the building.

Amy grabs my arm. "I'm going with you."  
" No you are not."  
Buzz off Ian. I'm going in."

She sprints into the doorway of the house. And I follow close behind her.

The building is ridicuasly hot. The North wing hasn't been affected yet. Amy sprints to a random glass vase and smashes it. It must have triggered the sprinkler system, because all of a sudden water began to pour down from the ceiling.

"This will slow it down so you can get to her."  
" ME? What about you?"  
" I have to keep this fire under control. Go, get Sinead."

I sprint off into the South Wing. The kitchen is easy to find, it's completely in flamed. I can hear Sinead screaming from somewhere within it.

"Sinead! Sinead I'm here. Where are you? Please!"

I listen for a moment and then I can hear her.

"Hamilton! Help!"

I sprint off in the direction of her voice, and then I see her. The kitchen table must've collapsed on her, so she couldn't get out. I kneel down beside her and lift the table off of her.

"Come on, Sinead let's go!" She doesn't get up.  
"My legs, their burned."

I scoop her up and sprint out of the south wing. The rest of the house is in flames.

"Amy! Amy I got her."

She emerges from around the corner, clutching her bleeding hand.

"Let's go!"

And then were out of the house.

Ian comes to Amy and sits her down under a tree.

I take Sinead and lay her down until an ambulance gets here.

Ian's POV

"Love, what happened?"

She's shivering, clutching her hand, which is bleeding a bit too much.

"Punched another sprinkler vase, fell on the shards."

I pull her close to me and wrap her hand in my scarf.

"Its fine, everything's fine."


	18. A gala of not so good fortune

Chapter 16- Ian's POV

We'd moved into the south wing. Cahill workers boarded up the burnt out rooms, and we moved back in. I was sitting in the infirmary with Amy, helping her patch up her hand. I was truly and honestly glad that she and Hamilton had managed to save Sinead, I knew exactly how he would feel if anything happened to the braniac.

Amy's hand was a mess. There were jagged marks crisscrossing her palm, and it was bleeding a ton. She was sitting on a bed while I wrapped it in gauze.

"So are the Madrigals going to attend the Cahill gala?" I ask.  
" What gala?" Amy gives me a strange look.  
" Ever since you and Daniel..."  
"Dan!"  
" Created peace among the branches, we hold a gala every year, with lots of dancing, tuxes, dresses, you know."  
" Well I guess were going. When is it?"  
" Tomorrow."

~~You don't have to live forever, you just have to live~~

Amy's POV

I cannot believe that I am stuck in Natalie's room, getting ready for a stupid gala. She has already picked out dresses for all of the girls, and I am really afraid about what I'm going to look like.

I sit down in the chair, as Natalie wraps my red hair in curlers. Then she does my make-up, and brings out the dress.

It's strapless, going all the way to the floor. Pink and sparkly, it's really not my style, but it kind of works with my curly hair.

"You sure this is a good idea?" I really don't want to look like a fool in front of every Cahill in the world.  
"Of course it's a good idea! Ian will love it?" I flush pink.  
" Just let it go Natalie, or I'll tell Dan that you insulted ninjas."

Natalie spins the chair around, and looks me in the eye. "You wouldn't?"  
" Oh I will."

~~ The key to happiness is not eternal life, but eternal bliss~~

Everyone else is in the ballroom already. I'm stuck waiting in some room with Dan, because we get to make a grand entrance! I am so going to trip in the three inch heels Natalie forced my feet into.

"Lord Daniel Cahill!" Oh yeah, did I mention we have titles?

Dan turns around the corner, bows at the top of the staircase, and descends to lots of applause. Now it's my turn.

"Lady Amelia Cahill!" I take a deep breath and walk to the stairs.

I'm immediately struck by the pure number of people in the room, numbering into the thousands. Janus and Lucian are smiling and laughing together. Tomas and Ekats are looking at me expectantly.

I curtsy at the top of the stairs, sinking low to the ground, my dress spilling out in a puddle all around me. It might be a bit low-cut but I think I'll be OK. As I rise, someone lets out a wolf whistle. This triggers the entire room. Suddenly I am surrounded by applause and cheers, as I smile and descend the staircase.

Ian takes my hand at the bottom, and is leading me out to the dance floor, when a voice burns through the loud speaker.

"Hello Cahills. Please welcome, Lady Isabel Kabra!"

Vesper one has spoken, and it was not good.

Ian's POV

Isabel glides to the top of the stair case and curtseys, just as Amy had. As she rises, someone shouts out, "Stop her!" It's too late, Isabel presses a button. A brief shock of electricity fills the room, all of a sudden; Cahills from around the globe are frozen in place.

My hand is still intertwined with Amy's, and I wish I could tell her that it would be OK, that Isabel can't hurt her, but I can't move.

While I'm pondering these thoughts, Isabel reaches the bottom of the staircase. She walks towards Amy and I, I try not to scream. Isabel calmly takes Amy's hand and removes it from my grip.

"Hello, Amelia. Don't you look lovely tonight?"

"Hurry up, Isabel. Get them and let's go!"

The dome in the ceiling cracks open, and five ropes drop down. Four men slide down them, landing next to Amy and I, and Natalie and Dan. They grab us and hold the ropes. Isabel steps up to one and then I can feel myself rising into the air.

We end up on a helicopter. The men leave us there, and Isabel grabs something from her purse.

"So glad you can join us. My dear children, and of course the Cahill brats." She spits the last words.

I can feel the electricity wearing off, so I start to move a little bit.

"Ian I see you found a small weakness in our plan. No matter, we can cope."

She walks up to Amy and shows us what she removed from her purse. Some kind of a needle. Isabel lines it up with Amy's spine, which is bear due to the cut of the dress. Isabel presses the button.

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
Click

At the last click, a small needle jabbed itself into Amy's back. Amy dropped like a rock. All I can think is 'no'.

Isabel repeats this process with Natalie and Dan, and then me. I drop beside Amy, thinking only of her.

~~What else is to be concluded~~

I wake up in a cell next to Daniel. Captivity again, and worst of all, Amy's not here.

Amy's POV

I'm in a small well shaped room, with drains on the floor and no ceiling in sight. Natalie is beside me, feeling the walls for a way out. I know that Isabel has separated us from the boys for a reason, I just don't know why.

All of a sudden, a large amount of water falls from the ceiling, drenching Natalie and I. It's only now do I realize that we are both wearing new outfits. Tight black T-shirts and black leggings.

The water continues to fall.


	19. True Love

Amy's POV

The water, it just won't stop. It's risen all the way up to a small metal grate in the ceiling. And still it falls.

" Ian, Ian. Ian please, help!" I scream as more water falls through the grate. Natalie is beside me, clutching at the bars, screaming for my brother.

I can faintly hear footsteps over the sound of the splashing water and Natalie's screaming. Isabel's face appears above me.

"Hello, Amy. I'll give you ladies a break for a little while, but trust me, it won't last."

I can't even register her words as the water stops falling and I can feel myself sinking towards the ground. As the water recedes, Natalie and I collapse on the floor.

I can feel myself fading, into sleep or unconsciousness I don't know. Only one thing is on my mind. One individual person who I pray is safe.

Ian

Ian's POV

I absolutely hate the stupid cell I'm in. At first the only issue was that Daniel was in the room with me, then some speakers popped up in the corners and we could hear the most dreadful things.

Amy and Natalie screaming for us. We could hear them quite clearly at the start, but about an hour later, all we could hear was the occasional cry and the sound of running water. I am dreadfully afraid at what they could be doing to my Amy.

I sat hunched in the corner with Daniel, trying to ignore the horrible sounds, but neither of us could stop the tears streaming down our faces.

"Do you love her?" Daniel's voice startled me.  
" Pardon me?"  
" Do you love my sister?"  
" Yes."

I breathe it without thinking, but I know it's true. She is my Amy, the one person I will ever truly love. I feel like we are connected, every time I saw her injured by Isabel, my heart felt like it had been jabbed a thousand times with a sharp stick.

"Do you love Natalie?" I figure it's a good question to ask.  
" I don't know." Daniel looks down. "I think I do."  
" Yeah, well I know you do."

I hear the click-click of heels outside of the cell, and the noises turn off. I look through the bars of the cell into Isabel's face.

"Hello, my dear son. I hope you have heard the kind conversation I let you have with Amy." Her joy makes me sick. How can one person be so completely and utterly evil?

"Let them go Isabel!" Dan snaps at my side.  
" Why would I do that, we'll have so much fun together!" She claps like a little kid.  
" I have a feeling that your idea of fun will be slightly painful." I glare at her.  
" Yes, for Amy and Natalie."

She turns on her heel and walks away. I hang my head in my hands. Never have I felt so completely helpless. There have been lots of times I've felt useless, but now, as I sit in a cold cell and listen to the screams of my girlfriends, I realize how useless I am.

Isabel's POV

So everything is going according to plan. All I have to do is wait.

Author's Note.

Hi, if everyone likes this story, I am interested in doing another 39 clues fic, but with more humour and not so much of a darker plot. If you think I should do this, review with a smiley face like this :) Thank you so much. I will be continuing this story.


	20. Safe and Sound

Amy's POV

"Deep in the Meadow, under the willow, a bed of grass, a soft green pillow, lay down your head and and close you sleepy eyes for when a gain they open, the sun will rise."

I struggle to make out the last few words of the Hunger Games song. I don't know why it popped into my head, but while I was lying on the cold floor of my very wet prison cell, I wasn't really processing the words that escaped my lips.

The last few lines 'the sun will rise' choked me up because I have a very horrible feeling, that if Isabel has her way, I will never see the sun again.

I wonder where Ian is; I hope Isabel hasn't done anything as horrible to him as she has done to me. I hope Ian and...Dan! Oh my gosh I forgot about Dan. I would really hate to be Isabel if I got out of here, only to find that she hurt my ninja loving brother.

What would I do if she hurt him or Dan for that matter? Catapult her over Long Island Sound probably. This thought cheers me up. I begin again,

"Here it's safe, and here it's warm, and here the daisies guard you from every harm."

Ian's POV

It really sucks when the floor underneath your feet gives out. Dan and I were just sitting, listening to Amy sing (quite prettily might I add), when the floor opened up and we fell straight down into Dan's pool.

I looked up only fast enough to see a sleek silver jet shoot off into the distance. As my head went underwater, I realised that the Vespers let us go, and I also realised that they might have let Natalie and Amy go too.

"Hamilton, Sinead, twins, other twins, Saladin, HELP!" Dan was screaming beside me.

In less than a minute, Hamilton had us both out of the pool, and we exchanged stories.

Apparently as soon as the helicopter that kidnapped us left, the electric nerve freezer lifted off of the rest of the Cahills. The Holts and the Starlings rushed back to try and find us, but no leads had come up. Then a mysterious blip appeared on the sonar.

"That 'blip' would be us." I say drily.  
"Aww, poor Ian's lost without Amy!" I shoot Dan a look.  
" She's your sister!" I snap.

Something inside me registers. I suddenly understand what is happening.

"Guys, they already have the serum weapon!"  
They look at me in shock. "Then why keep Amy and Natalie?" Sinead blurts.

I give them all the coldest stare I have ever given anyone. I look each of them in the eye to convey the seriousness of the problem.

"Guinea Pigs."

Dan falls into the pool.


	21. The Revalation

Amy's POV

I wake up strapped to a table. There are leather bands crossing my wrists and ankles, and a strap across my head. I have no idea what kind of a room I'm in, because I can only look straight up, into a bright white light.

I can here footsteps and voices around me, and I would really like to know who the heck is walking around.

"Time to begin."

The table begins to buzz, and rise up so that I'm in a standing position. It's only then do I notice three things; 1. Isabel is right in front of me, smirking. 2. Natalie is strapped to a similar table directly across from me. 3. There is a rather scary looking doctor walking around the room.

The Doctor has that look about her that kind of reminds me of Aunt Beatrice. She has long black hair, pulled up in a hairnet, and she is wearing a white lab coat.

"Why." I choke out.  
Isabel laughs. "You ruined my chances of victory, now I'll ruin your chances at happiness.

The doctor hands Isabel a needle, and walks over to stand by Natalie, who has been gagged.

"1...2...3..." Isabel counts.  
" Go!" They both say.

I have to say I screamed as the needle was jabbed in my arm.

For the next two days, all I would experience is pain.

Ian's POV

We were all gathered in the CCC, sitting in our respective chairs. Dan had been trying to sound upbeat all day, but he lacked his usual bounce.

As for me, I had kind of given up on life in total. My hair remained uncombed and all I was wearing was a pair of American jeans and a T-shirt.

"Ian," Sinead leaned closer to me. "What does the SW (serum weapon) do?"  
" I look down. "I'm not sure. It's supposed to be this gene altering poison that will either kill you or turn you into the ultimate weapon."

"What's this ultimate weapon?" Reagan asks. I wasn't aware she had been paying attention. She'd seemed quite occupied playing footsie with Ted.

"No Idea, only that you stay alive."  
"So..." Dan pipes up. "We are going to do this whole thing assuming they already gave them the SW, and our goal is to rescue them and heal them."

"We got some Tomas healers coming in." Hamilton adds.  
" Tomas! As healers?" I ask incredibly.  
" Don't sound so surprised pretty boy! We injure ourselves most often; therefore, we need the best healers."

The meeting was dismissed after a few more minutes, and I go upstairs to my room. I lie down on my bed thinking about Amy. I hear a rap on my door.

"Come in!" I yell.

When no one enters I go to the door and open it. I'm really not in the mood for any of Dan's pranks, but I didn't think he would be, either.

When I open the door, I am surprised to find, a folded square of paper, about the size of a matchbox. I take it back inside, and unfold it only to find, a large map of the world. There are little pushpin holes all through it, and I am surprised to see that the holes are grouped together in the locations of the clue hunt.

I start at Boston, and walk my finger to Paris, then Italy, and then... The entire country of Korea has been scribbles out with black marker. It only takes me this long to figure out that this is Amy's map. She erased Korea, the place where our love bloomed, and our hatred flared.

I still feel incredibly guilty over Korea, but I guess I'm not surprised Amy felt this way about it all. I just hope she's OK.

Amy's POV

I wake up and gasp, my body feels so different. I find that my body is strapped down, but it doesn't stop me from sitting up and staring in the miorr across from my bed. Pair of golden eyes stare back at me.

Hope you guys like it.


	22. The challenge

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've been really stressed with school. Here it is now, please keep reviewing, if I get to a hundred, I get an apple pie! Lame I know, but I LOVE apple pie.

Amy's POV

I stand in front of the mirror, beside Natalie, examining myself in my new blue Vesper cat suit. My golden eyes sparkle, as do Natalie's.

I hear a noise at the door, and in a flash we are both poised on either side of the door, ready to attack. The door opens to reveal...

"Mistress Kabra, a pleasure as always," I greet her.  
"How may we help you, Mistress Kabra?" Natalie asks. Both of our voices sound faraway, very distant.  
"Your old allies have found their way to our stronghold. You two will be my bodyguards," She grins.

We nod and follow her down the hall.  
"How many are there?" I ask.  
" Eight,"

We position ourselves on either side or Mistress Kabra, as she lowers herself into the throne like chaise.

The door swings open.

Ian's POV

We storm the room, only to stop and stare in wonder. The room is tall, with flowing curtains and crystal chandeliers. At the end of the room sits Isabel, closely guarded by Amy and Natalie.

Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail, and she wears a navy blue Vesper cat suit. Not that seeing Amy in a cat suit is awful. But the golden eyes kind of freaked me out.

"Hello Ian, Daniel, what a pleasure to see you again," She smiles like she is God's gift to mankind.  
"What did you do to them, Isabel?" Dan snaps at my side.  
She grins, "Expanded their minds. Amy could you close the door for me?"  
Amy head turns, her stare is blank. "Yes, Mistress Kabra.

I don't know how she did it, but one second she was right beside Isabel, and the next Amy is at the opposite end of the room, closing the doors.

"Please we can still get out," Hamilton barks.

Amy responds by grabbing the metal door handles, and twisting them together.

I turn to Dan "We are so screwed."


	23. Looking up

Amy's POV

I stare at the dark-haired boy as the guards escort him into a cell, and strap him to a chair. Something about him seems familiar, almost like I should know him, but Mistress Isobel said that we had no friends or family.

"Amy, stand guard." Mistress snaps at me.  
"Of course, my lady." I sit very calmly on the bench facing the boy.

He hangs his head, and only looks up once the last guard has entered the room. His caramel eyes stare into my golden ones. I stare back. I just feel like I should know him, but it's like a memory that never happened.

"Amy, do you know who I am?" He asks with a silky British accent.  
"Duh."  
"You know me?" His voice is filled with relief.  
"You're lady Kabra's prisoner."

He looks down again. "I'm Ian." He says in a small voice.

And then everything comes rushing back. And the world around me turns black.

Ian's POV

Amy collapses to the floor in a heap.

"Amy? Are you okay?" I'm afraid to yell for fear of being heard.

She looks up, eyes shining. Green eyes shining!

"Ian! Oh my God, what did I do?" She rushed over and grasps the chains securing me to the chair. She rips them off like their made of paper.  
"Amy, its fine. Everything is okay." She looks at me, her eyes turning gold.  
"Ian I'm so sorry." Tears are running down her cheeks.  
"Your eyes, they're gold. But you're not under her control?"

Suddenly we can hear voices in the hallway. Amy gets down, close to my face and kisses me. She holds a finger to her lips and hands me a key. 'Get the others' she mouths. 'I'll get Natalie'. And with that, she shoves me through a vent in the wall.

So much for my romantic reunion.


	24. Oh C'mon

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. My laptop is really old and hasn't been working and school is really tough right now. So I just want you to know that my goal is to get to 200 review, if I do, I get a new laptop! So please help me. My computer is a dinosaur. Remember to check out my website, the link is on my profile.**

Dan's POV

I had absolutely no patience. You would think that being tied up in the enemy's lair would be somewhat exciting, but I had never been more bored. My sister and girlfriend were zombie robots, with super strength and speed, who, of course, obeyed only Isabel.

I could hear footsteps in the hallway. I braced myself for whatever horrible interrogation I might receive. The door flew off it's hinges only to reveal...Hamilton Holt.

"How did you guys get out?" I asked as Ian moved forward and untied me.  
"Amy let me go, she told us to get out." I stood up as he undid the last of the knots.

I stepped out into the hall, not at all surprised to see Jonah, Reagan, Ted, Madison, Ned and Sinead.  
"Nice to see you cuz'." Jonah flashed me the Wizard grin.  
Ian stepped up behind me. "No time for chit chat, we have to get out before the Vespers know we escaped."

Just then, alarms blare off down the hall, and red lights begin to flash.  
"Possibly too late for that." I suggest.  
"I can see that, you American git!" Ian snaps back at me.  
"Geez, don't lose your skittles."  
Sinead steps up, "Guys we can't get out of here alone, the whole Vesper force will be looking for us."  
"Who said anything about being alone?"

We all turn towards the voice, and I smile as I see Natalie and Amy leaning against the doorway.  
Ian hugs Amy, but I don't hold anything back, I flying tackle hug my awesome girlfriend.  
"Ow, Daniel get off me." She shoves me up with a supernatural force.

"Let's move." Amy beckons us down the hallway.

* * *

Ian's POV

We made our way down the hall, swiftly but silently, Amy leading the way and Natalie covering our backs.

Two guards popped out of nowhere, and we screeched to a halt.  
"Stop right there!" The blond one yelled.  
"No thanks we'll just keep moving." Amy grins at them.

The draw there guns but Natalie and Amy react faster than I would've thought possible. Natalie grabs the dark-haired one and breaks his neck with one snap. Amy plays with the other for a second, letting him think he has a chance. The she darts forward and presses a spot on his neck. He collapses in a heap.  
We stare at them in shock.  
"Move!" Natalie snaps.

We obey without thinking, whether we were too startled or just too scared of what the Vespers might do to us, I don't know. All I knew was that Amy was even more amazing now. Gone was her stutter, and her shyness. Now she was filled with a confidence that practically radiated off of her. I knew that I was truly, madly and deeply in love with her. (One Direction)

We reach the main doors without any trouble. The doors are huge and bolted securely. Amy and Natalie don't even hesitate. The reach forward, each taking one door, and begin to push.

At first nothing happens, the doors simply jiggle in place. But then the begin to creak and groan as Amy and Natalie's superior strength forces them to open. With one last huff of air, the bolts snap and we run outside.

Straight into the Vesper army.

Led by Isabel Kabra.


End file.
